Tai Lung's Party
by Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname
Summary: Tai Lung throws a party while Shifu is away on a mission. R&R please! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Tai Lung's Party

Chapter 1

_Tai Lung was fighting the evil Tsai Lee clan. The battle was really intense. He might be only 10 years old, but he was really amazing at kung fu. In fact, the battle was nearly over. He looked over at his master, who was fighting the leader. Master Shifu gave Tsai Lee a headbutt, and the great leader fell to the ground. Shifu looked back at his son. They had won! Or so he thought. _

_Tai Lung yelled to his master, "look! Behind you!" Shifu turned. Tsai Lee had gotten back up. Tsai Lee kicked Shifu down and pulled out his dagger._

_Tai Lung ran up to them and said, "Hey! Don't even think about hurting my master!" "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it, you little runt? You don't even have a sword." Tsai Lee said. _

"_Oh, yeah? I might not have a sword, but I have a fist!" Tai Lung retorted. _

"_Your fist is no match for my dagger." _

"_Oh really?" Tai Lung was distracting him so his master could get up. Shifu jumped up and kicked the dagger out of his hand. Tsai Lee growled. _

"_I'll kill you for distracting me!" He said to Tai Lung. _

_Shifu said, "Don't even touch my son or I will…" _

"_Do what?" Tsai Lee interrupted. "What will you do? You're…" _

"_What? Small? Yes, I'm small, but so is this dagger. It may be small, but it can do a lot of damage. Look away, son. I don't want you to see this." Tai Lung looked away. When he looked back Tsai Lee was dead. _

"_Don't underestimate your opponent." Shifu said. "You did well. Let's go home."_

Tai Lung was jerked awake by a loud noise. The morning gong! He dashed out his door.

"Good morning master." He said.

"Good morning Tai Lung." Shifu said.

"Guess what? I just had this awesome dream that we were fighting the Tsai Lee clan!" "Really? What happened?" Tai Lung told him all about the dream he just had while they were walking to the training hall.

"That's wonderful Tai Lung. Now, let's start with…"

"Master Shifu!" Zeng interrupted.

"I bring a message from the emperor!" Zeng handed him the message.

"Hmmm…" Shifu's eyes widened.

"Tai Lung, I have to go, but I can't take you with me."

"Why?" Tai Lung asked.

"It's because the emperor ordered me to only take Zeng. He told me that it would be too dangerous for you to come. Do you promise to be good?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Don't let anyone in, okay?"

"Okay." "Goodbye, Tai Lung." Shifu and Zeng left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tai Lung's Party

Chapter 2

Tai Lung just stood there and watched them go, and then he waited until they were out of sight. He laughed.

"Now that they left, I can throw a huge party!" Then he walked down into the valley to find some friends to invite. He saw a couple friends that he made playing around, and he walked over to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Tai Lung! Wazzup?" One of them said.

"I'm throwing a huge party at the Jade Palace!" Tai Lung said.

"Awesome! But, wouldn't Master Shifu find out? He would kill you!" Another one said. Tai Lung shook his head.

"He won't find out. He'll be gone for a long time. It'll be all cleaned up before he comes back."

"Cool!" His other friend said.

"Help me find some more friends!"

Tai Lung quickly found a lot more friends to come to his party, and he walked them all up to the Jade Palace. Then he stood in front of the main doors.

"Okay, everyone! The party switch is officially on!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

"If you all follow me, I will show you around." Tai Lung opened the doors.

"Okay, this is the Hall of Warriors."

"Whoa…" One of them said in amazement.

Tai Lung walked over and said, "This is the Sword of Heroes. It's said to be so sharp, you can cut yourself just by looking at it!"

"Awesome!" A pig said. Then Tai Lung walked over to the Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors.

"It's said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu army!" Tai Lung exclaimed.

"That is so cool!" A goose said. Tai Lung showed them around a little more. Then he walked to his room, and opened the door.

"This is my room."

"Tai Lung, your room is the coolest!" A bunny said.

"Thank you." Then he walked over to Master Shifu's room.

"Get ready, everyone. You're about to see something no one except for Master Shifu himself has seen before." He opened the door.

"This is Master Shifu's room!" All of them stared in amazement. Tai Lung closed the door.

"Okay, is anyone hungry?"

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed simultaneously.

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen!"

Tai Lung started handing out snacks.

"One for you, one for you… Okay, has everyone gotten a snack?" Everyone cheered.

"Good. Let's turn up the music!" "Wooooooo!" Everyone screamed.

"Let's play some games!"

-5 minutes later-

"Hey, Tai Lung, you're cheating!" Tai Lung was playing a game with someone else.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"'

"Am too!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone yelled.

"Sounds all right to me." Tai Lung said.

"Hey, no fair! You know kung fu."

"Oh fine. You just got lucky."

-About an hour later-

Tai Lung was talking to one of his friends about his training, and was waving around a throwing star.

"So I mastered scroll five hundred and…" he stopped, because he accidentally threw the throwing star at the Urn of Whispering Warriors.

"Oops…"

"Oh, no! Master Shifu is going to kill you! You are so dead now, Tai Lung." His friend said.

"This isn't good. Uh, I'll hide it, and maybe he won't notice. So, as I was saying…"

"Uh, Tai Lung…" His friend said nervously and poked him.

"What?"

"Someone's here." His friend pointed behind Tai Lung.

"Oh, another friend, probably. Why are you so nervous?" Tai Lung turned around to see Master Shifu standing there, and Tai Lung gulped.

"Uh, oh."

Master Shifu did not look happy.


End file.
